fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Doshin the Giant (SSBCombat)
This page is about Doshin the Giant in the context of Super Smash Bros. Combat only! For the character in other contexts, see Doshin the Giant. Doshin the Giant 'is a playable character in ''Super Smash Bros. Combat, ''and is unlocked from the start. Doshin is a being that assists a group of villagers in survival in a wasteland, by transforming the land, therefore earning their love and becoming larger and more powerful. Doshin has one of the most unique playstyles in the ''Smash ''series, being the first character to be focused on primarily defense. Doshin's mechanics are focused around the village that spawns with Doshin on the stage, and Doshin must protect this village. The longer the village is protected, the larger and more powerful Doshin gets, therefore making him more of a threat in the match. However, when opponents attack the village, Doshin gets weaker and smaller, but they shouldn't completely destroy the village, as Doshin will transform into his alternate form, Jashin, if the village is completely destroyed, becoming more powerful, but becoming the character least resistant to knockback in the series. If Jashin is KO'd, another village will spawn and Doshin will return to normal. Moveset *'Standard Special - ''Doshin Slap - Doshin extends his arm for a long distance before drawing it back quickly, hitting any opponents in the way of the arm. The arm travels about the length of two Battlefield platforms if not stopped with another push of the button, causing it to withdraw immediately. Doshin can also use this attack as an edge-grab, and it can be angled once activated. *'Side Special - Tsunami - ''Doshin summons a large wave of water, which crashes over and sends any opponent in it's way flying. This is Doshin's most powerful KO method, but it shouldn't be used too close to the village as it can do as much damage as an opponent would to a village. *'Up Special - ''Orogeny - Doshin raises his arms up, summoning a large mountainous peak under him, allowing him to jump on it for extra height or using the mountain's sharp rocks to combo opponents into oblivion. The mountain will eventually fall, and all those unfortunate enough to be under it, including Doshin, will most likely be KO'd. *'Down Special - Fault - ''Doshin punches the ground, causing a large crack in the ground to appear and stay open for five seconds. The crack will close on anyone unfortunate enough to fall into the crack, stunning them and giving Doshin an opportunity to attack. This attack can also consume villages however, weakening Doshin's village. *'Final Smash - ''Monument - ''Depending on the size of the village Doshin has, the villagers build a large monument to Doshin, boosting his attack and size, allowing him to rein terror on opponents. The village is invincible during the 10-second time span of this attack, giving Doshin plenty of time to pummel opponents into the dirt. Trivia *Doshin is the only transformation character to have a transformation that is not triggered by an attack, instead being focused on the influence of the opponents. *At Doshin's largest, he is about the size of Giga Bowser, and at his smallest, his body below the head is about the same size as King Dedede. Victory Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PAxt1UfPL2Q - Doshin the Giant Theme Category:Super Smash Bros. Combat Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Subpages Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Fighters Category:Doshin the Giant (series) Category:Doshin the Giant Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Combat